1d42fandomcom-20200214-history
Kamachi Student Army
Kamachi Student Army ( K.S.A ) The faction created by the students of Kamachi Highschool after having been told about the existance of the Aether world and the approaching Organisation host bent on their destruction. Foundation. Created in all haste by Kizuato Kashou upon her return to the school after her two year absence. After telling the students of the existance of the aether world and the army of the Organisation marching towards them at the very moment she offered the students of the school a way of fighting back by handing each of them a bottle of Aether and a quick lecture on what would occur on its consumption. However once the means of fighting had been given Kashou openly refused the mantel of leadership instead stating that she had left the school when it needed her the most and that they should instead turn towards the newly elected Council President, Naoto Takuda. Seeing as Takuda had just recently won a election by vote few had any issues with the choice and he quickly gathered what he believed to be the most trustworthy and reliable students of the school around him to form the leadership of the new faction. His first goal being getting his hands on who most considered the smartest student of the entire school, Yoshii Kiyoto. Yoshii, known for lacking the ability to decline quickly became the first formal member of the Army as the main strategist and also Commander of the forces. Many would later end up seeing him as the true leader of the Army, being the one commanding its forces in the field and partaking in most of the important revelations in the battle to come. Battle of Namie. With the forces of the Organisation on the doorsteps of the city Yoshii and the rest of the commanders wasted no time making the school and the surrounding area in a virtual fortress of barricades and traps. Quickly ranking the fighting force into power levels they distributed them evenly across the battlefield while digging tunnels and secret paths over the entire city. Knowing full and well that the newly created army lacked both the experience and numbers to fight the Organisation head on they relied on taking the enemy forces on in guerilla combat, only fighting on the terms that favoured the students. They also recruited numbers from other factions including members of the Orderate agents lead by Atsuo Hanada as well as several Ravantanian groups and a small squad of Doronian Assassins recruited by Okita Moe. However having been told about ongoing conflict between the three they were wisely allowed to operate on their own only having the Orderate agents actually being allowed to join the fighting ranks of the student due to them being seen as the most trustworth of the factions. As the battle commenced the leadership retreated down into the newly made bunkers littered around the battlefield, only Oomura Taichi and Arakawa Kinoka having been confirmed to join the fighting correctly while Yoshii being in central command giving out orders to the selected squad leaders of the army. The battle quickly tilted in the Organisations favour as their sheer force and experience quickly pushed back students who most amongst their ranks barely have had enough time to even test out their Aether powers. As the ruse to trick the majority of the enemy members into the school and detonate it only resulted in the loss of the main school building the battle quickly turned into a cat and mouse game were the majority of the student body escaped into the crafted tunnels and passageways while the strongest of them held their ground in one on one battles with Organisation commanders. However everything quickly changed as the Doronian members betrayed the students and launched an attack Yoshiis command center. However the clever student having informed himself on the factions backstory had already planned for such an event and initiated a counter trap that caught the majority of the Doronians attacking the bunker, distracting them long enough for Yoshii and the other strategists to escape and set up at a fallback location. With the betrayal of the Doronians the battle shifted as the revelation that the teachers were the ones giving the commands to the Doronian forces while themselves being under the command of the Principal Kawata Ishibashi. 'As the reveal was made both Kizuato Kanai and Dirani Arcaran alongside his faction made their appearances, engaging in combat with the remaining leadership of the Organisation which in turn left the scattered saints to fend for themselves without any orders. With most of the organisation members having lost both leadership and the will to fight Yoshii quickly gathered the remaining fighting fit students of the K.S.A and launched an attack against the Doronian headquarters. Arraving just in time for the Principals plan to come to frution and seeing the chosen ones along with their selected guardians being teleported away out of their reach he and the rest of the students followed Kizuato Kanai and the rest through the acquaried Doronian gate and broke through the base on the other side, freeing several captured students and eventually found their way into the world of null just as the final battle had ended. Currently. Though with the majority of the student body wounded in some shape or form and scattered over the city they came out on top in the battle and most if not everyone survived the ordeal, making it a great victory for the school and the newly founded faction. However with Yoshii dragged to the the Aether world on a diplomatic mission with Kashou the task to gather up and start rebuilding falls on the Council President Takuda. Hopefully he will succeed though without a proper school building the faction is only a student body by name alone and with the threat gone most of the students may wish to go back to their ordinary lives. Regardless of what the faction is so far the only one in existance that has managed to have members of all factions fighting alongside one another in their ranks and with the addition of several chosen ones and the aid of the Orderate Agents it may be considered one of the biggest aether driven factions in the Nitrogen world. Kashou also seems intent on bringing parts of the faction into the Aether world or atleast acquiring their own gate. As it has yet to be heard on what the student body thinks about joining a major war it will be seen if this plan will be fulfilled. Members. 'Leadership: Consisting of several well known members of the school it also during the battle with the Organisation consisted of several outsiders from other factions representing their forces in the command room. Some of the ranks were made in haste and seems to serve not much of a purpose. Naoto Takuda – Student Body President / Leader of the Kamachi Student Army Yoshii Kiyoto – Strategist / Commander ''' Oomura Taichi – '''Chief Elementary Level Strategist / Field commander Arakawa Kinoka – Person who came with Taichi / Idol / Ambassador Mineo Kawagi – Kamachi Secretary of Defense William F. Matthews – Requiem Battle Planner Kawana – Ravantania Strategic Representative ( Member only during the battle of Namie. ) Atsuo Hanada – Orderate Nitrogen Commander ( Member only during the battle of Namie. ) Yerphadir – ' Doronian Representative ( Left after the Doronian forces switched sides mid battle. )' Dirani Niakals – Major Aether Advisor ( Member only during the battle of Namie. ) Hakugi Rima –''' Support General''' 'Fighting Force:' Having very little time with a lot of its members never having used Aether in the first place a system most likely made by Yoshi Kiyoto were put in place to qualify the powerlevel and experience of the members to more easily figure out where they would be stationed during the battle. As it was made in all haste it is highly unrealible and will most likely be a subject of change later when more time is given to come up with a better solution. For now the members are divided into. 'Elites / Field Commanders' "Elites are our aces. They are the ones that can literally go toe-to-toe with our greatest adversaries, dodge their attacks and throw a few in return. Those of us that have the capabilities to be main characters, as I could have said. Whatever their powers are, they can actually fight the enemy in lethal one-to-one encounters, lack obvious weaknesses and are our pride and joy. We shall spare no expense making sure they are used well." - '''Yoshii Kiyoto' 'Kizuato Kashou - Frontline fighter / General''' Matsunaga Saikawa - Informant and spy Okumura Naiyo - President of the disciplinary committee and selfproclaimed justice Okita Moe - Chosen one / Orderate Agent ' 'Furimio Ayuna - Evaniate Agent / The Saviour of Kamachi School Negishi Makio - Frontline fighter / Protector Kasahara Yukito - Frontline fighter Oshiro Rodney - Frontline fighter / Rogue Knight 'Powerhouses / Squad Leaders' "Powerhouses are what I would call people who hold powerful powers, but lack the ability to defend themselves well. Alike to artillery or walls, they hold well or can cause a lot of damage. However should an enemy of reasonable strength reach them they will die. As such, these will all have to be defended, and we must make sure their powers are put to good use. We cannot let these possibilities go to waste." ''- Yoshii Kiyoto'' '''Nomura Shunma - Protector / Heavy fighter Kurata Takazu - Fighter Nagaoka Riemi - Frontline brawler / Long range artillery Okano Iwao - Fighter Omoto Shinji - Fighter Isamu Osada - Support observer / Frontline Fighter 'Battle Support' "People who cannot fight the enemy, but in one way or another can support our cause. Most of the strangest powers end up here. Many of these have uses that would be far better somewhere else than a battlefield, but we currently make use of all we have, correct? So, I’ve strained my mind and come up with ideas for these different people…" - '''Yoshii Kiyoto' 'Yohara Chie - Ranged Support / Selfproclaimed officer of morale''' Yohara Terou - Support guardian Sawada Kayato - Supplier / Support guardian / Engineer Fukuhara Takaho - Support amplifier Say Gossip - Engineer Say Girl - Engineer Tsukada Risami - Possessor Fukuhara Ryouko - Medic Naitou Yukiha - Support observer / Support subterfuge Shizuka Sugano - Support subterfuge / Communications officer. Student: Where most of the un-named characters belong. They variate in strenght but are usually on the same level as a normal Orderate or Ravantanian soldier. Mostly fighting in groups they make up for the largest amount of the army but so far none has been mentioned by name nor has any specific battle involving them been described as well. This is most likely due to the main characters having fought enemies far over what the average student would be able to face and that they have instead wisely kept to the side.